The Happenings of Rock Lee
by Silver Curiosity
Summary: This is a story with Rock Lee as the main character. He challenged the sun to a duel and caused Neji lots of misery. R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Challenging the Sun

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAN DOES.**

**

* * *

**

a/n: This story came to my head a few days ago. I tried my hardest to make it funny.

* * *

**The Happenings of Rock Lee**

**Chapter 0ne-Challenging the Sun**

The wind blew my beautiful black hair as I trained with my sensei, Gai Maito. We fought vigorously until the end of the day. We smiled at each other, doing the graceful Nice Guy Pose. Then we went to rest. We sat on a nearby rock, which was large with jagged edges, and watched the beautiful sunset.

"Gai-sensei?" I said to my wonderful teacher.

"Yes, Rock Lee?" he answered.

"You're the best teacher ever!" I cried, tears of joy streaming down my face.

"And you're the best student ever!" he replied, tears streaming down his face. He looked at me with a smile on his face. "Lee!" he cried. Then we both hugged youthfully as the sun set over the horizon.

"Okay, Lee, I'm afraid we must end this hug of youth, for it is time for you to go home," Gai-sensei said in despair.

"Yes," I agreed with a sob.

So Gai-sensei started to walk me home.

**XxX xXx XxX**

The sun's youthful rays smacked me in the face the next morning. I groaned and told those youthful rays, "Youthful rays of the sun, why do you bother me so?" When the sun didn't reply, I began to get irritated. I threw the covers off myself and stomped to the window. I glared at the sun (which was kind of hard because its rays of youth were blinding and damaging my gorgeous eyes and eyelashes, but I decided to do it anyways) and started to shout at it.

"Youthful rays of the sun, why do you deceive me by disturbing my beauty sleep?!" I questioned the sun. The sun's rays just continued to smack me in the face, ignoring my question completely.

Rage filled me from head to toe. "That's it!" I shouted. "I, Rock Lee, challenge you, sun, to a fight!!!"

The sun just stayed silent, moved by the beauty of my youthful words. "We shall meet at Neji's house at noon!" I declared. With that, I pulled the curtain over my window, and went back to sleep.

_BIBIP! BIBIP! _Only seconds later, my alarm clock that had a picture of Gai-sensei on it went off. I groaned and threw it out the window. I realized that I had to practice for my math today at noon with the sun! So I went downstairs and ate breakfast.

That's when I remembered that my alarm clock was very important and I had just thrown it out the window.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed in agony. I rushed outside and gasped when I saw my alarm clock. It was broken into little pieces that were scattered all over the place. I picked all the pieces and cradled them in my arms. I began to shed tears.

"You poor thing!" I wept. I gently placed on a patch of dirt and dashed into my house. I grabbed a shovel, a piece of gray clay, and a toothpick. Then I

hurried back outside. I pushed my shovel into the dirt and began to dig. I had dug for what seemed like decades (though it was really minutes) and then finally, I had hole that was six feet deep and 1 and a half feet in diameter. I picked up each piece of my breathtaking alarm clock with Gai-sensei's picture on it, and dropped them into the hole.

I filled the hole, replacing the dirt I had dug out from the Earth. Then I took my piece of clay and molded it into a shape that looked like half a circle. Using the toothpick, I carved some writing onto the clay. It read:

**R.I.P.**

**(Rest In Peace)**

**ALARM CLOCK**

**The Day Gai-Sensei Gave It to Me - The Day I Challenged the Sun to a Fight**

**This youthful clock died because it had been thrown out the window by someone stupid (not me).**

I placed this piece of clay on the patch of dirt that my alarm clock now lay under. There. I had given my alarm clock a propel funeral. Good bye, alarm clock! Rest in peace, old friend!

Well, now that that's over, I had to get to Neji's house fast!! My scheduled duel with the sun who had mocked me would begin any minute now! It was almost noon. I looked up at the sky overhead. The sun was right above Neji's house! I was late for the battle that I scheduled! How ridiculous!

I skipped the skip of youth, then initiated running to Neji's house at top speed. I had to beat the sun!!!

In a matter of moments, I had reached Neji's house. I ignored the doorbell and the door and just crashed in through the wall. "I, Rock Lee, am here to challenge my worst enemy!" I shouted.

I saw Neji, TenTen, and Hinata sitting on the couch watching T.V. They looked shocked. "LEE?!" TenTen yelled out in shock. She was making a funny face. Hinata looked confused as well.

"Um, Lee-kun, why did you come in through the wall?" she asked with that soft, gentle voice of hers.

"Yea, Lee, you ever heard of a thing called a 'door'?" Neji asked, impatient with my behavior.

"I ignored it!" I answered defiantly.

Neji, TenTen, and Hinata stared at me as if I was the stupidest thing in the world (which, I must assure you, I'm not). Neji stood up and pointed an accusing finger at me. "You idiot! You interrupted our movie!" he shouted.

"But I am here to battle my greatest enemy!" I cried.

"So why isn't Gai-sensei here?" asked TenTen.

Just at that moment, the whole entire opposite wall to the wall I crashed in through broke down. Gai-sensei had come! Look at that beautiful bowl haircut! Look at those gorgeous bushy eyebrows! Look at that handsome gay green jumpsuit of youth! And that graceful pose! Don't forget that graceful pose! The Nice Guy Pose!!!

"Gai-sensei! You have come!" I hollered in happiness.

"Of course I have, Lee!" he answered. "So, who is this fierce opponent of yours?"

"Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"Gaara?" wondered TenTen.

"It's probably me," said Neji in his narcissist-y voice.

"NO!" I screamed. "IT IS THE SUN!!!!"

Neji, TenTen and Hinata fainted from being awed by my words!!! And Gai-sensei said, "What a formidable opponent! We shall battle it together!"

Neji woke up from his unconscious state. He bellowed, "YOU CAME TO MY HOUSE TO BATTLE THE _SUN_?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Neji stomped up to Gai-sensei and yelled, "AND YOU! YOU BROKE MY DAMN WALL! WE HAVE A THING CALLED A 'DOOR', YA KNOW! NOW GO FIX IT!"

Gai-sensei and I ignored that blind fool and went outside (through the wall of course. I mean, who uses _doors_ anymore?!). We looked up at our adversary, and gave it the wink of youth! Then we jumped to the roof of Neji's house, ready for combat.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 Neji's Unluckiness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rock Lee or any other Naruto character. If I did...well, let's just say it would be...interesting...

* * *

a/n: I'm so sorry everyone!!! I haven't updated this story for such a long time! Don't hate me! But thank you for all the reviews! I hope you all like this chapter. I had fun writing it! But I didn't update sooner cuz my internet got messed up like hell and I was working on my other fanfic, "The Naruto Chat Room Files". And my newest fanfic called "Sasuke's Diary". Here is the next chapter of The Happenings of Rock Lee!!!!!!**

* * *

**THE HAPPENINGS OF ROCK LEE**

**Chapter Two – Neji Unluckiness**

I glared at my opponent for a while until Gai-sensei said, "Ready…set…BEGIN BATTLE!!!!" I instantly jumped off of Neji's roof, doing a scissor kick toward the sun so I could attack my enemy and all its allies, the clouds. BUT I MISSED! I never felt myself hit something, and I never heard the cracking sound that usually followed the feeling. Instead, I plunged into a big bush full of thorns and felt the thorns pierce into my youthful buttocks. "YEEEEOOWWWCH!!!" I cried as the pain shot from my buttocks throughout my whole entire back. THE SUN HAD DODGED MY ATTACK!

"Lee!" Gai-sensei cried in horror. He was pained to see me in misery! What a great sensei. Or so I thought before he said, "Lee! How dare you fall into a thorn bush on your ass when we have an opponent to defeat?! You green idiot!!! Come back up here with style and youthfulness!" He had his hands on his hips in a womanly way. How beautiful! He was releasing his feminine side! **(a/n: He _has_ a feminine side?! WTF?!)**

I groaned and did a youthful back flip in the air and noisily landed on the roof of Neji's house, breaking tiles and sending them showering down on Neji's head. "OOOWWW!!!" I heard from beneath me, but I chose to ignore it. Gai-sensei looked at me proudly. "What a beautiful come-back-entrance! And so clever! Hitting Neji with the tiles! Bwa ha ha!" **(a/n: Would he say that?)**

I looked at Gai-sensei. My sensei, sensing my confusion, looked down at me and asked, "What is wrong, Lee?" I replied, "I didn't purposely make the tiles hit Neji, Gai sensei." He just looked at me for a few seconds of youth, then started throwing a fit. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU GREEN FOOL?!"

"But you're green too, sens—"

"AND ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE TRICKING ME INTO BELIEVING THAT YOU WERE CLEVER! YOU GREEN INBECILE!"

"But I never _said_ that I was going to hit Neji with the—"

"SILENCE, YOU PATHETIC-LOOKING, GREEN FOOL!"

"But I look like you, so that would mean that you're _also _pathetic-loo—"

"ENOUGH! I CANNOT BEAR ANYMORE TRICKERY AND FOOLISHNESS FROM A GREEN MORON LIKE YOU!" Gai-sensei hollered. I stared at him, shocked. He had never acted this way before. That's when I noticed that the sun was dipping lower in the sky. It was heading down toward me for its final attack before it set!! I had to defeat it before it left and the moon took its place.

"I'm sorry, Gai-sensei," I told Gai-sensei, "but I must conquer the sun!" Gai-sensei looked at me youthfully. "Yes," he agreed with tears in his eyes as the scenery suddenly changed to a waterfall reflecting the last rays of the despicable sun as it set over the horizon, making the sky look pink and orange. In reality, it had just started raining and buckets of water were pouring onto Neji from the holes that were created when I broke the tiles on Neji's roof. I could've sworn that Neji had just flipped me the bird, but why would he do that? It's not as if I had broken the tiles on his roof, and then it started to rain and buckets of water poured down the holes that were made from the missing tiles and onto Neji's head.

Gai-sensei gasped. "What is it, Gai-sensei?" I asked dramatically. "Our foe has run away from us, and now we may never find it again!" he answered just as youthfully. I gasped in horror. He was right! The sun had run away as its allies, the clouds, covered up for it! I was flabbergasted. **(a/n: I find the word flabbergasted funny sounding. Don't you?)**

I looked down at my feet, disappointed, devastated, upset, saddened, let down, displeased, offended, frustrated, dissatisfied, disillusioned,—

* * *

Silver Curiosity: (slaps Lee) We get the point!

Lee: (eyes filled with tears) OK! Thank you for that youthful slap!

Silver Curiosity: …

Lee: My spirits are youthfully high again!

Silver Curiosity: Yea, whatever, just shut up and let's go on with the story.

Lee: YES! LET'S! (tears streaming down face with happiness…I think)

Silver Curiosity: I though he was disappointed a second ago…

* * *

I went back into Neji's house. TenTen had left a few minutes ago, and Neji and Hinata were going to bed. A very pissed off Neji stomped into his room and threw himself on his bed. Hinata's dad had blamed Neji for all the youthful damage I caused._Flashback_

_I did a youthful back flip in the air and noisily landed on the roof of Neji's house, breaking tiles and sending them showering down on Neji's head. "OOOWWW!!!" I heard from beneath me, but I chose to ignore it. Gai-sensei looked at me proudly. "What a beautiful come-back-entrance! And so clever! Hitting Neji with the tiles! Bwa ha ha_!"

_Meanwhile, underneath me, Neji was trying to escape from all the tiles that held him down. He groaned and glared at Hinata and TenTen who were just standing there watching him suffer._

"_What're you just standing there and watching me suffer for?" Neji demanded. "Help me!"_

_TenTen replied, "Oh, right, sorry Neji." She and Hinata started to giggle as they walked over to Neji and helped him up. That's when Hinata's dad entered the room and saw all the damage that I had caused. He immediately turned to Neji._

"_What're you looking at me for? I didn't do it!" exclaimed Neji._

_Hinata's dad replied, "That's what you said last week when YOU made the toilet overflow!" Neji looked away, embarrassed._

"_Okay, maybe it was a dumb idea to flush high-heels down the toilet, but--"_

"_A _dumb_ idea? That's an understatement, fool! That idea was the stupidest thing you have ever done!" Hiashi hollered._

"_Well, what was I supposed to do? Grandma wanted me to wear them!" Neji shouted back. "And that's because she still thinks that I'm her "cute, pretty widdle grandDAUGHTER"! So she bought me pretty widdle girly high-heels!"_

_Hiashi just stood there speechless. _

"_Now, whose fault is that?!" Neji bellowed, glaring at Hiashi and waiting for an answer. "I definitely know that __**I **__ain't the one that told grandma that I was a girl when she first saw me!"_

_Hiashi looked agitated. "Well, I couldn't tell her that you were a boy after 13 years!"_

"_You could've told her told her 13 years earlier when she first met me! And she'll be even madder if she finds out even later, so you better tell her the next time she comes!"_

_Hiashi looked at Neji with a shocked expression on his face. "Is that an attitude, young woman?!"_

"_I'm a man!" Neji cried._

"_Oh right, sorry," Hiashi apologized. He then pushed the sleeves of his kimono up to his elbows and got into a fighting stance. "Neji, I should've done this a LONG time ago, but your grandma wouldn't let me. It's a good thing she moved out last week!" With that, he charged at Neji with his fist flailing around in the air._

"_Wh-What?!" Neji sputtered just before his uncle smashed his fist into the poor boy's face, sending him flying backwards. He landed on the rubble that was once part of the ceiling._

_"I'm sorry, Gai-sensei," I told Gai-sensei, "but I must conquer the sun!" Gai-sensei looked at me youthfully. "Yes," he agreed with tears in his eyes as the scenery suddenly changed to a waterfall reflecting the last rays of the despicable sun as it set over the horizon, making the sky look pink and orange. In reality, it had just started raining and buckets of water were pouring onto Neji from the holes that were created when I broke the tiles on Neji's roof. I could've sworn that Neji had just flipped me the bird, but why would he do that? It's not as if I had broken the tiles on his roof, and then it started to rain and buckets of water poured down the holes that were made from the missing tiles and onto Neji's head._

_Neji stood up and gave Hiashi a death glare. He stomped up to him, his shoes squeaking on the ground, and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL?! LOOK WHAT YOU DID NOW, YOU DAMNED IDIOT!"_

"_DON'T GIVE ME AN ATTITUDE, MISSY!" _

"_I'M A FREAKIN' MAN, NOT A WOMAN!"_

"_WELL, YOU'RE A WOMAN TO ME, SO DEAL WITH IT!" _

"…"

_Hiashi, still aggravated by his nephew, shouted, "Since you broke the ceiling and TWO walls, you're grounded for a year AND you have to use your own allowance to buy bullet proof walls!"_

"_But that would use up all my money!" Neji protested. "Wait, why do they gotta be bulletproof? The walls that Rock Lee broke weren't bulletproof!"_

"_Well, they were to me!" Hiashi declared." Now, go to your room!"_

"_FINE!" Neji screamed in rage as he headed towards his bedroom._

_End of Flashback _

I youthfully crashed in through Neji's bedroom wall. Neji groaned and put his pillow over his head. That's when I noticed the bathroom inside Neji's room. My face lit up, and Neji mumbled "Don't even think about it, Lee" from underneath his pillow. "I'm sorry, Neji, but I must youthfully skip to your bathroom and youthfully relieve myself!"

"Don't you dare," Neji warned, but I just did what I always did when Neji said something: I ignored him. As I began to skip, Hinata's little sister, Hanabi, passed by Neji's room then slowly walked back and stared at me. "Neji-nii-san, why is there a stranger in your room _skipping _to your bathroom?" Neji shook his head and sighed. "Honestly, Hanabi, I don't got a clue." Hanabi shrugged and walked to her room which was right next door.

I continued to youthfully skip to the bathroom, closed the door, and did my business. Then I flushed the youthful toilet and washed my hands with the youthful rubber-scented soap. **(a/n: O.o Strange scented soap that Neji has** **there…)** Then I decided to smash through the bathroom wall to see what was on the other side. And I did.

When I entered the room next door, Hanabi screamed. "AAAHHH! A cereal killer! He's gonna kill Cocoa Puffs and Corn Flakes and Kix and Rice Crispies and—" Hanabi stopped when she saw me. She frowned and asked, "Aren't you nii-san's gay friend?"

"YES!" I cried with happiness. "YES, I AM NEJI'S FRIEND!"

"No he's not," I heard Neji say from the other room.

Hanabi continued to frown. "Why did you break my wall? We have doors, ya know." I looked down at her and flashed a youthful smile. "Oh, young one, doors are so _outdated._ In this era, we smash through walls!"

"Riiiiiight…"answered Hanabi. That's when I got a brilliant idea. I walked through the broken wall and yanked the bathroom door off its hinges. I took it and threw it at the wall opposite the one I had crashed in through earlier. The wall exploded youthfully, sending debris flying through Hanabi's room's wall, through the bathroom, through the space that used to be Neji's bathroom door and into Neji's room, each sharp piece shooting into his face.

Neji, who had just closed his eyes, immediately screamed as the debris pierced his skin and he rolled off his bed in the process, landing on the floor with a thud. Seeing that Neji was awake, I ran over to him and shouted happily, "Look, Neji, I finally found a good use for doors! They can smash walls so we don't have to do it ourselves!"

"Lee, I swear to God…" Neji started to mutter under his breath when we all heard Hiashi yell from the living room downstairs.

"NEJI, DID I JUST HEAR ANOTHER WALL BEING BROKEN?! AND A DOOR?!"

"Uh…No! A bomb just…uh…blew up! Yeah! It blew up in the next door neighbor's yard!" Neji answered nervously.

"NEJI! YOU BROKE ANOTHER WALL, DIDN'T YOU?! I DON'T SEE NO EXPLOSION OR FLAMES OR—"

Hiashi stopped because Neji had just thrown a couple of exploding notes onto their neighbors' yard that blew up as their house went down in flames.

"NEVER MIND, NEJI! I SEE IT NOW!"

Neji sighed in relief and mumbled something like, "I'll fix the doors and walls tomorrow" and went to bed. I stared at his bed. It looked so youthfully comfortable! And I wanted it! So I walked over to Neji and threw him off the bed and toward a wall. He screamed like a girl as he ricocheted off the wall and flew into the bathroom, colliding into the wall some feet above the youthful toilet, upside down. He passed out, I think. He started to slide down slowly towards the toilet. When part of his hair was in the toilet bowl, I shouted, "Wait! I think I forgot to flush the toilet!" And so, I ran to the toilet and youthfully flushed it.

Neji felt a hard tug at his hair and slowly opened his eyes. He looked up, or rather, down, since he was upside down and saw that his hair was being flushed down the toilet. And then he saw that I was the one flushing the toilet. Neji shrieked in horror and jumped off the wall and pulled his hair out of the toilet.

He seemed mad at me, but I ignored him and jumped onto his bed. "Oh no you don't!" He screeched as he ran at me and grabbed my arms. He tried to pull me off his bed, but he couldn't. He stared at me disbelief. "Lee, did you gain, like, 150 pounds or did I get weaker?"

"I'm absolutely fit!" I said with a "hmph". Then I showed him the weights on my legs. They were twenty times as heavy as the ones I wore at the Chuunin exams. Neji's mouth opened up so wide that a fly flew in and then he started to choke over it. He spat it out, disgusted.

I closed my eyes and relaxed on Neji's youthful bed as he went downstairs and got a lawnmower. He came back upstairs and headed at me with it, but before he reached me, he slipped on a banana peel and flew up into the air. So did the lawnmower. When Neji fell back on the ground, the lawnmower grazed against his head, shaving half his hair off. Hanabi laughed her youthful butt off and I went to sleep.

* * *

**a/n: I read this chapter over so many times to fix up all the stupid mistakes I made since my spellcheck wasn't working. Stupid spellcheck. I'll update soon if my internet doesn't get f-cked up again. n.n Until next time! I wouldn't mind if you readers reviewed, so...please do!**


	3. Chapter 3 Going Bowling

**Disclaimer:I wish with all my heart that I could own something as awesome as Naruto, but that wish won't come true. (sigh)

* * *

********a/n: I was on vacation for the whole entire summer so don't kill me for not updating for so long! Please!**

* * *

**THE HAPPENINGS OF ROCK LEE**

**Chapter 3- Going Bowling**

I woke up to greet the rays of the sun—THE SUN?! IT WAS BACK! MY MORTAL ENEMY WAS BACK! I HAD TO DEFEAT IT!

I immediately jumped off the bed, landing on Neji who was asleep on the floor next to the bed I was sleeping in. He gasped out an "Oof!" as I stepped off of him and ran towards the door. He instantly looked up at me with fury in his eyes. He jumped up, roared and charged at me, tackling me down the stairs. I rolled down the stairs and into a closet. Neji ran down the stairs to the closet and quickly slammed the door closed. Then he happily went upstairs to his room and sighed contently as he threw himself onto his comfortable bed.

How dare he? While he was comfortably sleeping, he left me to be uncomfortable in a closet?! I sat in that closet, thinking of a way to get back at him when I remembered the sun! I had to defeat it!

Meanwhile, Hiashi had called Neji, Hinata and Hanabi for a youthful breakfast. "KIDS! GET THE HELL DOWN HERE! I GOT YOUR FREAKIN' BREAKFAST READY!"

"Coming dad!" replied Hinata and Hanabi.

"Yea, yea, I'm coming!" said Neji.

Hinata and Hanabi had already come down and had started to eat. Neji was coming down now. He just came in front of the closet door as he was heading for the kitchen when I kicked the door down.

"YAAAAA!" Neji cried as he jumped back to avoid getting hit. I stood two inches in front of the closet, lowering my foot from the kick. I looked over at Neji. He looked horrified, then regained his posture just to lose it again when Hiashi yelled, "NEJI?! I KNOW I JUST HEARD A DOOR BREAK RIGHT NOW!"

Neji muttered, "Damn it!" Then he turned me and screamed, "DAMN YOU!"

"WHAT WAS THAT, NEJI?!" Hiashi screamed angrily.

"NOTHING! I DIDN'T SAY IT TO YOU!"

"I DON'T CARE! THE MONEY TO REPLACE THE DOOR'S COMING OUT OF **YOUR** ALLOWANCE!"

"BUT I DIDN'T BREAK IT! WAIT—I MEAN THAT WASN'T A DOOR THAT JUST BROKE NOW!"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS IT?!"

"Um…IT WAS…IT WAS…A…A PENCIL! YEAH, A PENCIL!" Neji stuttered.

"WELL, THE MONEY TO REPLACE THAT PENCIL'S COMING OUT OF **YOUR** ALLOWANCE!"

"WHY?! IT'S JUST A PENCIL! CAN'T YOU BUY ANOTHER ONE?!"

"HELL NO!"

"WHY NOT?!"

"'CAUSE I'M CHEAP, THAT'S WHY NOT!" Hiashi shouted. NOW COME'ERE AND EAT YOUR GODDAMN BREAKFAST!"

Neji sighed. "COMING!"

He walked to the kitchen angrily but his face lit up when he saw his breakfast. "Awesome!" he said as he sat down to eat. I ignored him and ran straight toward the door, ready to face the sun again. That's when the smell of Neji's breakfast drifted to my nose.

I came to a halt and turned toward the direction of the kitchen. I sped toward the delicious smell.

Neji was just about to dig in when I youthfully threw an exploding note underneath his chair. I waited for the BOOM! and watched as he and his chair shot straight through the ceiling, the 2nd floor and the roof into the sky. "HOLY—LEE, YOU DUMBASS, WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!" Neji started falling down and smashed right into a dumpster.

I looked at the youthful breakfast and immediately shoved the whole thing down my mouth. Then I looked up at everyone else. They were staring at me in confusion. I smiled a smile of youth, showing all my teeth. Hinata, Hanabi, and Hiashi cringed from the beautiful sight.

Then I got an idea. "Why don't we go bowling?!" I shouted youthfully with glee.

Hiashi was about to scream, "Who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you in my house?!" but he thought over what I said for a moment, then said, "Why not? It would be fun! Whaddya say, girls?"

"Yay!" Hanabi cheered.

"O-Okay," Hinata agreed.

So, as they got ready, I youthfully marched out the door to the dumpster that Neji was in. He looked half-dead. So I went right next to his ear and youthfully screamed, "NEJI! DO YOU WANT TO GO BOWLING?!"

I think I made him three-fourths dead after that. So I grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him to Hiashi's car. **(a/n: Yes, he has a car. Everyone has a car in this fanfic.)** I threw him in the trunk, but he didn't fit, so I sat him up on the roof of the car.

Once the car got moving, Neji snapped out of being three-fourths dead. He looked, left, right then left again. Then he looked down and screamed a scream of youth. "WHO THE HELL PUT ME UP HERE?!"

"Bridge!" Hinata and Hanabi said, and Neji ducked youthfully as we passed under a bridge. Neji sat up and youthfully sighed in relief. Then he leaned over the side and looked in through the window near Hinata. Not noticing it was Hinata next to that youthful window, he screamed, "LEE, I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" Hinata covered her ears and softly said, "Nii-san, it's me, Hinata!"

"Oh, sorry, Hinata-sama," Neji said, embarrassed. He sat up straight and started to say, "Eenie, meenie, miney, mo…" to try and decide which window I was sitting next to.

"Bridge!" Hinata and Hanabi said again. Neji ducked so fast that he smacked his head against the roof of the car.

"Ow!" he muttered, then he leaned over to the window that he had chosen earlier.

"LEE, YOU FREAKIN'—" Neji started to yell, but got youthfully slapped because it was Hanabi, not me.

"Nii-san, you idiot, I'm Hanabi! Don't yell in my ear!" she screamed.

Neji rubbed his cheek as tears poured down the sides of his face. "Lee, you retard," me muttered through tears, "I got slapped 'cause of you! You're gonna pay!"

He went to another window, sure that this had to be my youthful window. But he had forgotten that the window in the front right was the window to the driver's seat. So he stuck his head down there and yelled out profanities that I won't repeat. And Hiashi screamed in shock and lost control of the car. It sped down a hill then smacked into a tree. No one was hurt, even the car, except for Neji. The impact had thrown him off the roof of the car and smack against the youthful trunk of the youthful tree.

Hiashi didn't see Neji because he was too high up and put the car in reverse, getting back to the road. After Neji had pried himself off the tree, he ran after us screaming, "WAIT! YOU FORGOT MEEEEEEEEEE!"

After a while, Neji had caught up to the car and jumped back onto the roof. Now he knew for sure which window was mine, so he leaned over and started to scream at the top of his lungs.

"LEE, YOU FUCKING BASTARD, THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT! I HAD TO GO THROUGH SO FUCKING MUCH JUST 'CAUSE OF YOU! NOW I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU—"

Neji was interrupted when Hinata, Hanabi and Hiashi cried out, "BRIDGE!" Neji sat up saying, "Huh?" and as soon as we passed under the bridge, Neji was no longer on the roof. We had heard a loud thud and an "OOF!" just a moment ago. Hinata, Hanabi, Hiashi, and I youthfully turned around to see Neji's feet dangling from underneath the bridge. Then he slowly slid off and fell onto the road, just in time to youthfully get run over by a truck.

"Gah!" he gasped out, lying on the road with his arms spread out wide. Hiashi sighed and put his car in reverse to get back to Neji. He hit the brakes just before he reached Neji, but for some reason, the brakes didn't work, so the car youthfully ran over Neji then came to halt.

"Gah!" he cried again.

"Sorry, Neji!" Hiashi said from the car. "The brakes don't work!"

But Neji didn't answer. He had youthfully died. Well, I thought he did, but he didn't. Hiashi dragged Neji out from underneath the car and threw him inside the car. Then we were on our way again to the youthful bowling alley!

To be continued…

* * *

**a/n: I know it's kinda short but I have to update my other fanfics too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
